familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Renville County, Minnesota
Renville County is a county located in the U.S. state of Minnesota. As of 2000, the population is 17,154. Its county seat is Olivia6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,557 km² (987 sq mi). 2,546 km² (983 sq mi) of it is land and 11 km² (4 sq mi) of it (0.44%) is water. Lakes *Allie Lake: northern half is in Boon Lake Township; southern half is in Preston Lake Township *Beckendorf Lake: in Flora Township *Boon Lake: in Boon Lake Township *Hodgson Lake: in Boon Lake Township *Mud Lake: in Cairo Township *Phare Lake: in Boon Lake Township *Preston Lake: in Preston Lake Township Major Highways Adjacent counties *Kandiyohi County (north) *Meeker County (northeast) *McLeod County (east) *Sibley County (east,southeast) *Nicollet County (south) *Brown County {southeast} *Redwood County (southwest) *Yellow Medicine County (west) *Chippewa County (northwest) Demographics data.]] As of the census2 of 2000, there were 17,154 people, 6,779 households, and 4,623 families residing in the county. The population density was 7/km² (18/sq mi). There were 7,413 housing units at an average density of 3/km² (8/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 95.72% White, 0.06% Black or African American, 0.51% Native American, 0.20% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 2.77% from other races, and 0.73% from two or more races. 5.11% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 50.9% were of German, 16.3% Norwegian and 5.1% Swedish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 6,779 households out of which 31.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.10% were married couples living together, 5.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.80% were non-families. 28.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.05. In the county the population was spread out with 26.50% under the age of 18, 6.60% from 18 to 24, 25.30% from 25 to 44, 21.70% from 45 to 64, and 19.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 99.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,652, and the median income for a family was $45,065. Males had a median income of $30,473 versus $22,179 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,770. About 6.30% of families and 8.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.80% of those under age 18 and 8.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns † Redwood Falls is in Redwood County, but a small part extends into Renville County History Renville County was the site of several hostile engagements in the Dakota War of 1862. Renville County also is the birthplace of the Geier Hitch, a widely known technique of livestock management. For a number of years the Geier family was farming in Boon Lake Township as well as in Lynn Township, in McLeod County. External link *Renville County government’s website ---- Category:Counties of Minnesota Category:Renville County, Minnesota